Lost Choices
by 15millerj
Summary: Sequal to Dangerous Lives. Luka Is 16 and trying to get a hold on his own life and ignoring his father's wishes seems to be the only way to do that. Moving from town to town thanks to his father's binges doesn't help either. He still holds a grudge on his mother for leaving him. He doesn't want to see her and Galina's plans make it hard since he has little to no choice in the matt-
1. Chapter 1

**I really do suggest reading the first story to this called Dangerous lives. Really, the first two chapter in Dangerous Lives are the most graphic. The rest is kind of normal... lol okay well here this is. Don't know when I'll update the next chapter. will probably be a while. **

**well, it's 12:57 and New Years day. HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

**LPOV**

This one strand of hair was really starting to piss me off. For the fifth time I pulled it back behind my ears. The blond piece seemed to stay put until I moved my head a fraction of an inch. Growling I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the park bench.

Both Max and my father were asleep at the moment and I had to get out of the house. The sun beat down on my head and I looked up at its rays. "Hello Handsome." I turned to face a petite looking Human with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She held a leash with a Husky attached to the other end.

"Hi." I answered blantly.

"Nice eyes." She said scooting a little too close. "Contacts?" Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"You need something?" I took a deep breath, smelling her perfume. Despite the strong odor her blood was overpowering. She was… different. Her baby husky yipped at her heels and she bent down to pick up the pup.

"Do you?" Sighing I brushed my hair back yet again and smiled in defeat. I was thirsty. This girl could give me some kind of relief.

"You got a place of your own?" The girl smiled.

"Not on my own. My parents left me alone for the week. Next block over. There's a café below the apartment. You in for lunch?" Nodding I followed her back towards her apartment. She was cute. Her hair swayed when she walked.

"So," I said as we sat down in a booth. The café she'd mentioned was rather small but the food smelled good so I took it as a good sign. "What's your name beautiful?" She giggled at my nickname for her. She took a sip of her water and rested her hands on the table.

"Emily." She spoke softly looking around. The pup sat next to her nuzzling Emily's side. "Yours?" I leaned back in the seat and sighed.  
"Luka." I said. She looked up thoughtfully.

"Luka." My name rolled off her tongue as if testing it. "It's different. A cute kind of different though." She laughed. I shrugged.

"It's Russian."

"Are you from Russia?" She instantly perked up and I gave her a sidelong glance. Her interest in me was… fascinating.

"I was born there yes. But I don't even remember it."

"Are your parents Russian?" I shook my head and looked up at the small television screen planted above the cashier. The news reporter was talking about three women that had been found dead earlier this morning. It was most likely due to my dad. For as long as I'd known him he'd been a heavy drinker. Tanya blamed my mother.

"Are you new to the city?" She asked abrubtly. "Because I've never seen you before and I know everyone that lives in the community."  
"We move around a lot." Thanks to my dad's stupid binges.

"You live with you mom and dad?" I tensed and stared at her.

"What's with the fifty questions?" I snapped. She scooted farther into the booth and shrugged.

"Oh… sorry. I just like to know everyone around here. It's a weird quirk I have."

"Do you invite every new person to have sex with you?" She snorted and glanced out the window.

"Only the really hot ones. And trust me there aren't many." The weird thing was that she didn't seem to be joking. Anyhow, I relaxed then and allowed myself a soft chuckle. The waitress came over to us with our lunch. Emily had a chicken salad and I had fried chicken tenders, an appetizer on the menu. I didn't eat much as It wasn't a necessity but I enjoyed the taste once in a while. Everything was quiet while we ate. Once we were done and everything was paid for we went up to her apartment. By the time we reached her room she'd already gotten my shirt off and was working on the button of my jeans. Her smell was intoxicating and the truth? I wasn't planning on sex tonight. I pulled her up and she abandoned my pants. I pinned her to the wall. I could faintly hear her dog yipping on the other side of the door. Focusing on her neck I nuzzled in and felt her shiver. I bit down hard on the skin. She cried out and grew still in my arms. Man I had needed this. When was the last time I'd fed? I guided her limp body over to the bed and continued my meal. At the last second I pulled off of her and kissed her lips.

"We had sex." I whispered into her ear. "You had fun and gave me your number. I gave you mine. You'll call me again in a few days for another hook up." She groaned telling me she'd gotten the compulsion. I gave her another kiss changed back into my clothes the left the room, heading for home.

You enjoy yourself?" My aunt questioned from the top of the stairwell once I'd opened the door. Before I could respond she appeared in front of me. "You've got a smudge on your cheek." She took the corner of her sleeve and wiped the blood off. She took a sniff. "You kill her?" Swallowing I shook my head.

"Meeting her next week for lunch." She snorted and turned away, walking towards the kitchen.

"You need to learn to kill Luka." She snapped suddenly. "You used to you know. When you were younger. It's so disappointing; how you've grown." I ground my teeth, ignoring that stabs she was throwing at me. I didn't need this.

"Its because of Father's killings that we keep moving Tanya. I'm not contributing to it." She rolled her eyes and disappeared through the swinging door. She came back with a bottle of red wine.

"You used to love it I remember. You got a thrill out of it. You'd come home giggling with your father." I shut my eyes and sighed heading up the steps.

"Whatever Tanya." I snapped at her. "I'll be in my room. Leave me alone." I passed Max's room and walked knocked twice on my Father's door. "Dad?" I questioned walking over to the lump on the bed. No one moved but I knew he'd heard me. I threw my jacket on his desk chair. "I just got home."

"You smell like blood." He said. I smiled.

"So do you." There was a pause. "Three girls dad? Really? We just got here." He threw the covers off and frowned.

"If Galina picked larger cities we wouldn't have a problem."

"Like hell we wouldn't." Father eyed me wearily. In response I gave him a face. "I just came to tell you I'm home. Going to try and get a few minutes of shuteye before Max decides to wake me up." Father nodded and his eyes followed me out of the bedroom. My room was the smallest one in the house, with barely enough room for a dresser and bed. On the bright side I had my own television and bathroom, which if you know Tanya, is a blessing.

I shucked off my shoes and T-shirt then slipped under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is extremely short and I'm sorry but I just felt since I had put up two chapters on my mortal instruments story that I owed you guys something. So here you go.**

**Ch. 2**

**RPOV**

Hearing that my son had disappeared yet again didn't help my mood. Today wasn't a day I could be mad. I couldn't shut myself up in my room and order Dimitri to get me donuts. It was Alexandra's twenty-first birthday. Lisa was throwing her a huge party in the palace. If I didn't show up everyone would freak. My mom and even Abe were invited.

I'm pretty sure Lisa was trying to get Alexa a boyfriend. From what I'd heard, she'd had one boyfriend but her Father had really ruined her perspective on guys. The boy hadn't lasted long. "I don't know half of these people." I told Lisa that morning inside the Le'Mont Café. I had insisted she show me the guest list. Lisa shrugged.

"She's graduating from college soon." She said. "I want her to meet people. She's shy. Anyway, they want to meet The Miracle Child." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like these titles Alexandra had been given. Alexa never seemed to care. Whenever I'd brought it up she'd just shrugged.

"Are all of her friends invited at least?" I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. There was no point in arguing with Lisa. She always got her way. And anyway, it was too late to change the guest list.

"Oh perk up!" Lisa exclaimed reaching over the table to push my shoulder. "Everything's going to be perfect. On another note, wasn't Dimitri supposed to meet us here?" I looked around.  
"Ya, I think he said he was going to finish up some work so he'd be late." Lisa nodded.

"So how is your god?" She giggled. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"In what sense?"

"How about your sex life?" I waited for her to say she was joking however it never came. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a god Lisa. That should be enough detail for you." I snorted . She scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Not enough. Come on. Spill." I opened my mouth ready to say a witty comeback when I noticed Dimitri enter the café. I shot up, scooting my chair back a few feet in the process.

"There he is!" Dimitri pulled me close and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey Roza." He smiled. "My Queen."

"Lisa." Lisa said quickly. Dimitri scrunched his eyebrows together. It was kind of cute. "What did I say about calling me Queen or Vasalisa?"

"Sit." I told him ignoring my best friend. He sat down next to me and rested a hand on my knee, squeezing it now and then. Oh man when I got him back to the apartment.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" The waitress asked. I could totally see her eyeing him up, most likely imagining him naked. I glared at her.

"Coffee, room for cream." He answered not even noticing the girl taking him in. His eyes were focused on me and I wanted to melt. I could feel Lisa's uncomfortable-ness.

"Could you save your googley-eyes for another time? I can just feel the sexual tension in the room." Dimitri snorted.

"Now you know how I feel with Sparky." I answered casually. Lisa crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze.

"Ya, well…" I thought I heard her mumble. I nibbled on the croissant in front of me.

"Where was he spotted last?" Dimitri asked, changing the awkward mood. I sighed and slouched my shoulders. Lisa answered for me.

"Michigan." She said. "According to the reports he's been seen in little towns. Not big cities, like most strigoi." That I hadn't known.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said. "It's almost like their trying to get caught." Lisa shook her head.

"Whatever they're trying to accomplish I have no idea." Dimitri muttered. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just want my son back." I whispered. He kissed my hair and draped an arm over my back.

"We'll get Luka back Rose." Lisa said. "We're getting closer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Im writing this on my computer in study hall. The beginning kind of reflects my current, half asleep mood. Here is the next chapter. Oh and hey, I could've sworn I'd posted the chapter before this over a month ago. yesterday i checked on my reviews and was so confused when I'd found out that my short, second post wasn't up! I'd been having trouble with my account so I guess something had happened. I kept asking myself, where are the reviews? Where are the reviews. you failed me -_-. Okay well, whatever. Check the chapter before this. thanks :)**

Chapter two

**Rose: **

I wrapped my arms tightly around my daughter and kissed her on the cheek. It had been so long since I'd seen her. Alexandra was five foot eight, much taller than me. She was home for break… and her 21st birthday.

"How's college?" I asked.

"Good."

"just good?" Alexa snorted and turned to hug Dimitri who stood to the right of me. I shook my head and grabbed a couple of her bags out of the trunk. Alex had a few good friends, at least from what I'd heard, but they didn't really hang out. A lot of Moroi shied away from her. Most of them knew of the _halfbreed. _And since she was _different_ they decided she was bad news. Even if she hung out with the Queen's daughter. Shaking my head I threw a large duffle bag over my shoulder and slammed the trunk closed.

"Adrian's excited to see you." I said after a few minutes of silence. Dimitri pulled the handle of a suitcase and started walking out of the car garage.

"Yeah?" She said, sounding kind of board. "That's good." I glanced at her. She seemed… off. Shaking my head we walked on. Adrian's home was only a five minute walk; five minutes to get to reknow my daughter.

"The plane ride go okay? Are you tired?" Alexa shrugged, glancing around at the garden we were in. Flowers were starting to bloom. I looked over at Dimitri who just shrugged at me. He didn't know what was up with her either. Sighing we walked on. We were on the front porch when she finally said more than two words.

"Have you heard anything on Luka?" Luka; my youngest child, and the one that had been missing since Adrian had gotten me out of that hellhole of a home. Lisa had sent tons of guards to look for him, just like she'd done for me. I sat down on Adrian's swinging bench. Alexa sat down next to me.

"I-I'll go take your stuff inside." Dimitri said, knowing we needed a moment alone. He pushed his way inside the unlocked house. I heard him holler to Adrian that we were here. I rested my hand on my daughter's knee.

"They found him." Her eyes lit up for a brief second, then they faded, seeing the look on my face.

"But he disappeared again." She finished the unspoken truth. I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. They'd been in Michigan, a small town by the lake. There was a pattern however that the guards had noticed with the family. There was always a mass killing before they disappeared, a sure sign of a strigoi problem.

"They got a picture of him though." I said, trying to get her to smile. Her ears perked at that. I reached into my purse and pulled out a five by seven picture It was a side shot of him. He was with Max on a pier talking. Alexa took it from me and held it like she thought it would break any second. "You can keep it." She looked up at me abruptly. "Really, I've got a few of them." I thought she smiled.

"Thanks mama." I'd finally gotten my daughter to start talking to me and Adrian had decided that was the moment he'd walk out and ruin the moment.

"Where is the coolest girl I've ever met!" Alexa jumped up, running as fast as she could away from me, and into the arms of her best friend. He whispered something in her ear, causing a giggle to erupt from her mouth. I slowly stood, using my arms to push myself up.

I couldn't help but frown slightly. I'd done what I thought was best for her and that was giving her a loving parent. I'd wanted her to see that not all fathers were bad and so I'd wanted a good father figure in her life. It had paid off for her… Not so much for me. Adrian kissed her cheek, and then turned to face me, wrapping a loose arm over Alexa's shoulders.

"Dinner's inside." I gave him a dubious look.

"You cooked?" Adrian snorted at me.

"Me? Little Damphire, do I look like the kind of person who cooks? Its take out from that Chinese place down the street." Adrian burned toast. I noticed Alexa's eyes light up.

"Jade Garden?" She piped. It was her favorite restaurant. Adrian nodded and led us into his home, the place my daughter had spent most of her life. To right, a staircase lead to the second floor. As we walked down the hallway we passed the Study. It was a large square room with bookshelves covering three of the walls. In front of the window was a mahogany desk and Apple computer. Adrian also had all his paint supplies in there. I could see the easel through the crack in the door. We continued through to the large, spacious kitchen. The takeout food sat on the marble top. Alexa immediately grabbed her box of Lo'Mein and chopsticks and crashed on the couch, setting her feet on the glass coffee table. I shook my head. Dimitri reappeared. He must've been putting Alexa's bags in her room. He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a kiss to my cheek.

"You smell good." He whispered. I tilted my head towards him.

"Yeah?" He chuckled.

"Mhmm." Dimitri mumbled. Adrian cleared his throat.

"Not that I don't love watching you guys canoodle each other, which of course I do," I rolled my eyes. "but, um, have you heard anything… about…" He looked glanced over at my daughter who was now absorbed in NCIS. I nodded back towards his study, knowing how good her hearing was, and the three of us slipped into Adrian's Study.

"I can't believe how easily she gets distracted." Dimitri said mostly to himself. I shrugged.

"It's the TV. It was really the only thing she could do for five years of her life." We hadn't really been allowed out of the house except for shopping. He knew this but I felt a need to reinforce the fact. The two men were watching me expectantly.

"I heard what you told her." Adrian said. "Was there anything else…." He trailed, noticing the look in my eyes.

"More bodies." I said. Dimitri's eyes narrowed. I hadn't told him anything about Luka's whereabouts.

"Did he-" I shook my head.

"No. It was Nathan." Aiden humphed. "What?" I asked sharply. He shook his head.

"How do you know?" When I didn't answer he continued. "How could you possibly know that those deaths weren't Luka's doing? You couldn't. Rose, I'm sorry to say this but what if-"

"Stop." Dimitri turned to Adrian. Adrian's eyes bore into mine. He didn't even glance at Dimitri. "Don't talk to her like that."

"I'm being realistic."

"You're being a pain." Still Adrian didn't look at him.

"This, This_ expedition _is doing nothing Rose." He took a step toward me. "Look, I care, I really do. I want Luka out of that home. But, lets face the facts. Luka is sixteen years old. Nathan's influence on him is probably way too great-"

"_Probably_." The two bickered back and forth while I watched aimlessly from the sidelines. Adrian was probably right. However, if it were your child, would you ever stop looking? Until I was dead, I was going to search to the ends of the Earth to get _my_ son back. My child. My life. My Luka.

**_*Sigh* I finished. And it's even a little longer than my normal chaps. _****_J_**


End file.
